Talk:Nahkriin/Archive 1
When I was coming up the stairs to the main stage, the one with the gate to Sovngarde, Nahkriin had already lost about a third of his health, but I hadn't attack him before in any way... Is this normal or something like a bug? Christoph (talk) 11:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) i had just run up to attack behined him and fallen into th portel and im to far to reload it I had the same thing. He was at two thirds health when I met him. I assumed he'd fought with some Draugr even though that made no sense. Monkey-_ 11:16, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I can confirm his health being reduced on entry, I assumed it was becasue he had been fighting the dragons, as the Draugh down below had been as well. Also, his loot drop is incorrect, the staff he drops is This one Did Anyone notice some special AI scripting for Nahkriin or something similar in the Creation Kit? He uses always the element which the player got the lowest resistance against. tested a bit around dancing infront of him while switching enchanted armor pieces, he kept switching spells like a madman, just to attack with right type.Did anyone else observe this? Dialogue The article says that he talks to the dragonborn in combat, but in the dragon language. I don't remember what he said to me, so I cannot translate it, but anyone who does remember what he said to you and can translate, I think that you should make a "quotes" section that lists what he says to you in both dragon language and english. 14:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I added two of his quotes I found in combat. I translated them as best I could but there is a word missing which adds context to a whole sentence. I'll fight him again several times and see if he says anything other than the two sentences. GamerOfThrones (talk) 11:17, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Strategies Translation in quote I'm trying to add a translation to the quote (it's in Dragon language right now), but I've not been able to get the formatting right. Here's the code I've tried: |Nahkriin|The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim}} That'd be great if someone who knew why it's messing up can fix this, as I think the quote is kind of useless without the translation :/ Kroq-gar78 (talk) Weird Bug Well, I finally decided to go ahead and try and get all the dragon priest masks, and I was stuck on Nahkriin. I was very confused when I learned that he dwelled in Skuldafn, as I had no recollection of fighting him, ever, even though I had beaten Alduin. I backtracked through my save files to see what happened, and, for some reason, he never actually spawned. I remembered the whole staff deal really confused me, because it looked like the staff was some sort of reward for finding the entrance to Sovngarde, but I couldn't take it. Nahkriin just straight up, well, never existed... I'm thinking that parhaps my follower somehow found him and killed him before I could start the battle, but I totally failed at finding a body, or any trace of a fight for that matter. Not to mention all of the draugr were there, just no dragon priest. I ended up adding the mask and the staff through console commands, but jeez. That's pretty weird. RyGuy McFly (talk) 22:00, July 14, 2013 (UTC) It's also possible (and much easier) to defeat him when you sprint in front of him before he reaches the staff. Then you just need to block his way to the staf while attacking him. He won't attack you as long as he don't get to the staff which makes it very easy to defeat him this way. I did it that way after he defeated me four times in a row. 16:47, July 15, 2013 (UTC)